SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by Everysee
Summary: Mai finalmente abre los ojos y se encuentra en medio de la nada, sola. Solamente la acompañan sus pensamientos y el gato Tama. ¿Cómo se debe sentir esta misteriosa muchacha?


**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Y así fue. Negro.

Creí que era tan solo una pesadilla, pero no. Así realmente fue, sé que mi mente no sería capaz de diseñar tanto horror junto.

Me sentí atrapada dentro del ojo del huracán, inmóvil. Sin escapatoria. Sin salida. Yo, era únicamente una vil espectadora de lo que ahí sucedía. Trunks a mi izquierda y Black a mi derecha, ambos estaban desafiándose con miradas llenas de odio.

Recuerdo que un fuerte olor a batalla se percibía en el aire.

El último superviviente de la dinastía Sayiajin estaba dispuesto a darle pelea nuevamente a ese ser tan despreciable, abominable. Asqueroso. Black, quién perturbo la paz que había en la Tierra.

La batalla empezó.

Mis ojos seguían al detalle los movimientos de ambos contrincantes, eran leves chispas moviéndose en el cielo, ahora, oscuro.

Trunks estaba quedando en una clara desventaja en frente del enorme poder de Black, el despreciable también le ganaba en velocidad.

Black consiguió acorralarlo, pero mi amor no podía morir… la máquina ya estaba lista para el viaje.

En medio de un escenario de caos y destrucción, antes de que Black lanzase el último toque de gracia dirigido hacia al corazón Trunks, en esas pocas milésimas de segundo, con mi mente que no respondía correctamente y mi parte estratégica inhabilitada, actué por puro impulso de supervivencia ante la frenética situación, lo empujé fuertemente fuera del peligro, eso a cambio de mi vida. Eso creí.

Era tomar o dejar correr la ocasión. Y yo simplemente la tomé, bien tomada.

A partir de ahí no vi nada más de lo sucedido a continuación.

* * *

Compartir mi vida con Trunks es bastante divertido, los dos somos altamente compatibles.

Siempre nos aconsejamos mutuamente, siempre me da los ánimos suficientes para continuar.

 _"_ _A mal tiempo, buena cara"_

Siento que él es mi motor de vida al igual que yo lo soy para él, uno sin el otro no funciona a la perfección.

Es un gran apoyo para mí. Siempre ha sido así, y así seguirá siendo.

Recuerdo cuando le confesé mi secreto, cuando le dije que era mucho más vieja de lo que se pensaba y le dije mi edad real… Lo aceptó sin más. Fue algo sorprendente y lindo a la vez.

 _"_ _Yo te amo por quién eres Mai, no por unos números de más o de menos"_

Pero ya no está, no sé qué fue de él.

Pasaron aproximadamente tres semanas desde el horrible altercado y él sigue sin aparecer…

Quizás Black lo mató.

O quizás sí consiguió viajar al pasado.

Mejor me quedo con la segunda opción.

Y si realmente consiguió viajar al pasado, ahora sé que me separan de mi hombre, no kilómetros, sino décadas hablando de una forma temporal, saber que yo estoy en el futuro y él en el pasado, tan lejos… Me baja un poco los ánimos.

Sé que me encuentro en una situación bastante adversa, la verdad. Pero es sabido que la vida suele regalarte de vez en cuando alguna vivencia de lo más surrealista, única e irremplazable…

Así que debo continuar.

 _"_ _Esperanza"_

* * *

Mi padre, que era militar, desde niña me enseñó a saber dejar de lado los sentimientos, si es que era necesario. Ahora mismo esas enseñanzas me están ayudando un mundo a aliviar el inmenso dolor que decidió atacar sin miramientos a mi corazón.

 _"_ _A veces las despedidas son menos dolorosas si procuras no sentir nada"_

Mi objetivo principal ahora es ponerme al salvo y de paso a ver si él aparece de nuevo.

Te esperaré, Trunks.

— Si sigues vivo amor, espero que no me eches de menos tanto. Te será muy doloroso, no lo podrás soportar por mucho que te hagas el duro. Te conozco muy bien, demasiado.

* * *

Con tan solo abrir los ojos me sorprendí completamente de mi misma.

Sinceramente, creía que iba a morir.

Al ver el ataque cegador de Black dirigirse hacia mí de forma tan veloz, pensé que me iría a dar directamente al corazón. Pero no, al parecer, solamente me rozó de mala manera provocándome un fuerte desmayo. Tuve mucha suerte.

Es una segunda oportunidad para vivir.

Una segunda oportunidad para todo, para poder ver a Trunks una vez más, para darle mi cariño, para ver finalmente como la paz regresa en este mundo devastado, para explorar un sinfín de cosas…

Tuve esa misma sensación cuando rejuvenecí hace unos años... Era volver a nacer, y luego apreciar más la vida.

* * *

Eh, ahora, en serio, ¡tengo que centrarme ya!

Debo alejar de mi mente toda clase de pensamiento que no sea relacionado con la búsqueda del refugio… lo esencial ahora es mi propia seguridad, y la de Tama.

Mmm… comenzaré en encontrar la exacta ubicación de la quinta base secreta, está un poco lejos de aquí, pero es el acceso a la conexión que tengo más cercano.

Aunque tengo que tener en cuenta que los escombros ocasionados por Black y la destrucción de puntos clave que ayudaban a la ubicación del acceso, la búsqueda se me puede hacer más dificultosa.

— ¡Bueno que le vamos a hacer! Empecemos ya.

* * *

Ahora me estoy encaminando en dirección norte, desde el comienzo de la búsqueda han pasado _treinta minutos_. No hay ningún humano avistado tampoco.

Black de momento no aparece.

* * *

Llevo caminando entre los escombros durante horas.

He tenido _treinta y cuatro_ avistamientos de posibles accesos, pero todos eran falsa alarma.

Y en lo que llevo de búsqueda sigo sin ver humanos… ¿Estarán todos aniquilados? Ojalá que no.

También he oído fuertes explosiones en la lejanía, seguro que es Black. Maldito seas.

Siento que mis ánimos están comenzando a descender arras de suelo, comienzo a plantearme si debo o no abortar la misión.

* * *

¡Bien!

Después de muchas largas horas, he localizado finalmente el dichoso acceso a la _quinta base_. ¡Aleluya!

Procedo a adentrarme en ella, el siguiente paso es llegar, mediante la conexión de túneles _,_ hasta la _base uno_.

* * *

Las bases fueron diseñadas de forma muy bien pensada, ya que cubren subterráneamente la mayoría de los puntos cruciales que puede haber en la totalidad de capitales en el mundo.

El rey del mundo las mandó a construir después de lo ocurrido con el monstruo de Cell.

Justo en la base uno de la ciudad del Oeste es donde estamos Trunks y yo, y el gatito Tama.

— Pobrecito Tama, debe tener una hambre… Pero tranquilo, que traigo una latita de comida para ti, pequeñín.

* * *

No me daré ningún tipo de descanso hasta llegar a la destinación, una vez te paras, al retomar la actividad es peor porque sientes fuertemente el cansancio.

* * *

Llegué finalmente a casa. Hogar, dulce hogar.

La misión ha sido completada con éxito.

Al entrar, el gatito enseguida viene como un rayo a saludarme _a su manera_ , comienza a frotarse y a cruzarse entre mis piernas y a ronronear. Lo agarro afectuosamente entre mis brazos y me hecho junto a él encima de la cama.

Al estar acostada me sentí en la gloria.

Que a gusto se está ahora. Hoy fue un día agotador.

* * *

Trunks, desde esta cama del futuro, deseo con toda mi alma que regreses ya, y sobre todo, en perfectas condiciones. Aunque de lo último no debo dudarlo, siempre te encargaste de recordarme quién era cada uno de ellos en el pasado, si eran simpáticos o antipáticos, sus nombres, etc. Y en general es buena gente.

Estas en muy buenas manos, lo sé.

Ojalá al despertarme ya estés de vuelta aquí conmigo. Juntos.

Eres mi vida, de verdad.

Pero si alguna vez tengo que morir por ti,

Lo haré.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
